Characters
This is an incomplete listing of fictional characters who have appeared on The Chris Gethard Show. * Audience Member with a Sleeping Baby, portrayed by Diana Kolsky, is a woman who tries to get the cast to be quiet. * Austin Powers, portrayed by Mike Antonucci, is a special agent who investigates murders on the show. * Bananaman, portrayed by Keith Haskel, is an environmentally conscious man dressed as a banana. * Beast Masturbator, portrayed by Conner O'Malley, is a man whose job is to masturbate beasts. This aspect of the character is later toned down, and instead his appearances focus on his strong religious faith. * Big Cat Who Loves Monopoly * Bo Montez, portrayed by Murf Meyer, runs a public access show called Booty Shake Hour. * Chug Clamato, portrayed by Dru Johnston, is a man in a bathrobe who wears ten hats and chugs Clamato juice. * Clint Flashbang, portrayed by Dave Bluvband, is a photographer on Booty Shake Hour. * Cokstain Tearduct, portrayed by Shalyah Evans, is a princess with an unfortunate name. * Conspiracy Theory Gary * Conspiracy Theory Mary * [[A Couple Who Are So In Love Right Now But Will Definitely Break Up In Exactly Six Months|'A Couple Who Are So In Love Right Now But Will Definitely Break Up In Exactly Six Months']], portrayed by James Dwyer and Jackie Jennings * Drunk Daddy Who Brings Home Snow Cones, portrayed by Tim Martin, is exactly what he sounds like. * Eight-Years-Ago Teresa * Forty-Year-Old Goosey * Gethy is the show's accident-prone mascot. * The Ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage, portrayed by Shaun Diston, is the ghost of an adult film star named Macho Man Randy Savage. * The Ghost of the Ultimate Warrior * The Guy Who Likes Cream But Not Too Much Cream, portrayed by Brandon Gulya, likes cream in his coffee but only a moderate amount. ** His Personal Barista, portrayed by Dru Johnston, follows TGWLCBNTMC everywhere and supplies him with cream. * Hintmaster, portrayed by Dru Johnston, is a googly-eyed megalomaniac who provides people with hints. * Hiro Coquayne, portrayed by Johnny McNulty, is the corrupt President of MNN. * Horse and Bee * The Human Fish, portrayed by Dave Bluvband, is a human/fish hybrid who is trying to learn about the world of man. * Keeper of the Battledome, portrayed by Anthony Atamanuik, is a man from the future who travels back through time to guide Chris Gethard. * King of Hats * Lil Woody Allen, portrayed by Jesse Lee, is a rapper who acts like . * Man Ham, portrayed by Josh Ruben, is a guy who "fell really hard", apparently sustaining a head injury. * Meow-gic Matt, Magician for Cats * Mopey Janitor with Bad Timing and a Broken Mop * Nun Chucks * Retired Kitten, portrayed by Abra Tabak, is a kitten who regrets her decision to retire. * Ronk, portrayed by Joe Cozzo, is a mysterious man in a BDSM outfit. * Triceratops Who’s Not Very Good at a Boston Accent, portrayed by Noah Forman * Vacation Jason, portrayed by Riley Soloner, is a man who loves vacations. * Vampire, Abraham Lincoln Hunter * Vinegar Al, portrayed by Ken Beck, is a guy who chugs vinegar like a motherfucker. * Watermelon Policeman, portrayed by Pat Baer, is a policeman who exclusively investigates watermelon crimes. * Weenie Feet Bobbins, portrayed by Nicole Drespel, is a cockney orphan whose butcher father and vegan mother gave her up because she has hot dogs for feet. * Writer Who Was Fired From The New Yorker For Being Too Pretentious, portrayed by Langan Kingsley, is a self-explanatory character. * Zero Fucks Boyd, portrayed by Joe Pera, is a man whose secret to not giving a single fuck is applying baby powder to his crotch. Category:Content